Struggling in Silence
by SynsAbyss
Summary: Death the Kid and Black*Star have always been rivals, even if they get along at some points there has always been tension between them. But when Kid one day falls silent and stops talking all together, it seems that only Black*Star can help the troubled Reaper. But is there more to the problem then what there seems to be? (Events occur after *SPOILER* Kid is rescued from the Book)
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Soul Eater or any of it's characters / locations. Only the plot here is mine.**

The door slammed open, the hand that pushed it being fed by anger. Hatred. Loathing... Jealousy.  
Black*Star strode into the dark room, storming right past the White light-switch as he threw himself onto his bed. A second figure entered the room, black hair swinging slightly as she hurried after the boy. Tsubaki flicked on the light-switch delicately, "Black*Star... Are you okay?" The blue haired boy growled as he moved onto his side, protecting his eyes from the light that filled the room to the brim. Sky-blue Walls surrounded the pair, along with a cream carpeted floor. Numerous signatures lined the walls and a collection of black markers lined his white bedside table. In the corner of the room, a white door which was identical to the one the partners had entered through. A big window lined the wall next to Black*Stars bed which looked out over the night sky and Death City. "Of course I'm okay! I'm me aren't I?" Black*Star grunted, forcing his obvious anger down as he scratched at the rather large plaster on his head. Tsubaki frowned, "Are you sure?" When Black*Star didn't respond, she sighed deeply and stepped out of the room, closing the door carefully behind her.

Black*Star slowly rolled onto his back with almost silent breath before the boy erupted with an impassioned roar, letting his with-held agony echo through the house. His head flicked back and he squeezed his eyes shut as he yelled out his frustration. The scream lasted ten seconds before the boy stopped, breathing heavily as the reason for his anger fled back into his thoughts. _It was that damn REAPER... No matter what he did, no matter how hard he tried, that REAPER didn't go down! _He sneered at himself_. Not that he needed to try to beat that darn perfectionist._ Black*Star growled at his thoughts before deciding to get some fresh air. He picked himself up and opened the window, leaning out slightly and grabbing the roof's ledge above him. Black*Star swiftly pulled himself up and sat on the tiled roof of his house. He took a deep breath of the cold air that had already chilled him to the very bone and slowly exhaled, the air around him slowly helping the boy become once again serene- for Black*Star that is. His eyes darted over the houses around him, until a certain Mansion in the distance caught his attention. He smiled grimly, before cracking his knuckles in his palm and jumping away, leaping from roof to roof as he slowly neared Death the Kid's estate with the memory of their earlier battle still hovering in his Mind.

_~ Earlier at the Academy ~_

"This is it, I'll defeat you this time, Kid! You cannot win! I will rein supreme and you can't stop me!" Black*Star announced to his small audience. Soul, Maka and Tsubaki along with Kid- groaned at his brief speech. "Black*Star... You've fought Kid more times than necessary; shouldn't you know how it's going to end already?" Maka estimated, her eye twitching. Soul scoffed as he tucked his hands behind his head, placing one foot behind his other, "Maka, this is Black*Star we're talking about, you know he's not going to give up!" Soul remarked with his signature smirk. "Unfortunately for him, that is..." Death the Kid added from his spot on the other side of the Academy's entrance grounds. The Reaper didn't seem phased at all by the threat of battle, he displayed that by his bored expression and the fact his hands were tucked into his trouser pockets, and as always his back was straight from his natural posture that very rarely failed him. It was like Kid had been expecting this, or he was used to the idea of fighting the egotistic Assassin.

"When is Stein going to turn up?! I wanna kick Kid's ass!" Black*Star fumed, crossing his arms and tapping his foot impatiently. "I don't see why you want to do this, you gain nothing from it?" Kid tried. The blue-haired boy bent backwards, laughing at the sky before flicking his top half of his body forwards again, "One, you get humiliated. Two, I would have beaten a Reaper!" Kid took his hands out of his pockets, "Black*Star, though I hate to remind myself... What about the first time?" Kid stated as he made hand gestures to try and work sense into the boy's brain. "Pfft, that was nothing, besides! Seeing as Soul cut your hair it..." His voice toned down slightly to a mumble, "... Wasn't me that beat you." Finally, Professor Franken Stein joined the group, "Alright alright, same as always you two... Fight honorably, don't use unnecessary moves, etcetera etcetera." The two Rivals nodded and got into their fighting positions. Maka sighed as she shook her head at them, grumbling to herself. "Say... Let's do it this way. No more fights after this. The one who wins this... Wins it for good!" Black*Star smirked at the Reaper's frown. "Very well, let us get this over with then!" Kid declared. The Death God's body shimmered out of sight from the pure speed of his first move and the battle commenced from Kid's first strike.

The battle between the two foes was a complete blur to the audience. Black*Star and Kid evaded each others attacks, blocked, punched and kicked in sync with the other, creating a sort of dance that only they could see. They knew each other's attacks well enough by now, so they could predict each others movements. Kid sent his fist flying towards the Assassin's solar plexus with such speed that the blue-haired boy didn't have time to block. Kid then followed his punch up with a high kick, his heel connecting with Black*Star's chin and sending him flying back. The fight finally became visible to the audience as Black*Star hit the ground, but no. That wasn't enough to keep him down. The boy coughed and got back up slowly, running back towards the Reaper with his own little burst of speed, but Kid grinned, the punch to his solar plexus had sent the boy's balance off- even if it was only a small bit. Black*Star roared from anger as he built up his Soul Wavelength in his hand and sent it to the Reaper in an enclosed fist. The Reaper saw it coming and noticed that the boy had stumbled a bit with his right foot. So he took this chance to throw his arm up to catch and redirect Black*Stars attack over his shoulder by hitting his lower arm away while doing his best to avoid the fist. "Time to end this!" The Reaper growled, sending his own punch into the boy's throat while shifting his body forwards. He instantly followed it up by bringing his knee forcefully into Black*Stars gut, before pushing his whole body forwards to throw the boy back to the ground.

As the boy once again hit the ground, he bounced slightly and landed on his front. The Reaper moved swiftly to his side, knowing that wouldn't keep the boy down. As Black*Star tried getting back up, Kid sent a kick into his side which sent him back up into the air and jumped after him, The Assassin didn't have time to react as he was sent crashing back down to the Earth by the very foot that started his ascent into the sky. Black*Star landed on his front with a sickening thud, but still his energy didn't give up on him. His fingers twitched as he tried to move, but then the Reaper finished the battle by landing from his jump directly on Black*Star's head. As the boy's body finally went slack, Kid stepped off and exhaled, looking over his shoulder at his overcome challenger before walking over to Maka, Soul and Stein. "Black*Star!" Tsubaki cried, rushing past the victor and falling to her knee's at her partner's side. "A good battle, Kid. You have improved significantly!" Stein announced, placing a cigarette in his mouth and lighting it. "I hope Black*Star is alright though…" Maka grumbled. "I'm sure he'll be fine Maka," Soul smirked as he watched Tsubaki pick up the unconscious teenager. Kid strolled past them, not stopping to even glance at them. Maka frowned as he passed and walked into the Academy, "Do you think he's okay?" She asked, looking at Soul. The Weapon shrugged, "Who knows?"

**Well, hi there. This is my first story so I hope it's okay. I wont be able to update this easily because of school, but I hope you have enjoyed the opening chapter. **

**This story is based on the events of the Manga, after (SPOILER) they rescue Kid from the Book of Eibon and defeat Noa. After this event takes place, in this story they go back to the Academy and continue in missions and training. **

**Reviews are greatly appreciated, I basically feed off them. Thanks!**

**~ SynsAbyss**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey hey hey! SynsAbyss here! Thank you to all the people who reviewed the first chapter, it really got my ass into gear! Here is the second chapter for those who were awaiting its arrival!**

_**/**_

The Assassin grinned, leaping from the final roof and pushing off a tree to land on the white balcony that belonged to the young Death God. The wall of the Mansion was mostly the black double doors that led to what looked like a Bedroom, there seemed to be exactly a meters space between the side of the doors and edge of the balcony that was blocked by a white wooden railing. Breathing almost silently Black*Star crept forwards and pressed his back against the wall as he peered into the room through the window that took up half of the door, only to lay his eyes on Thompson sisters. His Jaw hit the floor as he saw the eldest sister, Liz Thompson, getting dressed into her Pyjamas. She seemed oblivious to the fact there was a peeping tom as she put her red Pyjama vest on. He could not help but stare at her body, all until the door swung open and smacked him right in the face. Black*Star toppled backwards, resisting screaming as he tumbled backwards off the balcony. Luckily, the Assassin managed to grab hold of the edge of the Balcony before he plummeted to the Earth below.

Patty Thompson ran out at full speed, already dressed as she leant over the front of the Balcony, "HELLO!" She yelled, laughing to herself as she shouted greetings at the sleeping City. "Patty, c'mon, it's a School night so we need to sleep!" Liz called out to her from the Bedroom. "Oh okay, yeah it is!" Patty giggled, turning around and marching back in, "I never would have remembered! You're so smart!" Black*Star heard more laughter and started to pull himself back up when Patty ran back out, "GOOD NIGHT!" She yelled once again, before bounding back into the room at full speed, once again laughing like a hyperactive child and slamming the door after her.

The boy grinned as he pulled himself up, sneaking across the Balcony and jumping up to grab the roof's edge. Once again he pulled himself up and ran across._ Kid would have a Balcony the other side, no doubt that would be his room. _He dropped down onto Kid's Balcony and looked into the room, his eyes narrowed. The Reaper stood before a mirror, staring at it like he was in a trance. _Heh, probably obsessing over symmetry… _Black*Star sneered at Kid before looking down at the door's handle. As the Assassin reached for the door handle, a sudden smash and scream made Black*Star's attention snap back up to Kid, and he got ready instantly to leap away in case he had been sighted. But no, the Reaper had his fist planted in what was left of his mirror, blood tricking down his fingers from the numerous cuts the mirror's shards had inflicted on him.

Kid was still stood there, his shoulders rising and falling faster than before as he stared at the broken mirror, his breath coming through in short rasps as if he was out of breath. Black*Star frowned, slightly shocked from what he was witnessing. The Reaper's door slammed open as Liz ran in, holding Patty who was in her weapon form. "Kid! Are you-" Liz stopped dead in her tracks, surveying the scene, "What happened?" Death the Kid finally withdrew his hand from the broken mirror, "I…" He hesitated slightly, "It wasn't symmetrical." Liz sighed, her arm dropping to her side as Patty turned back into her human form. The Youngest sister laughed gleefully, "Kid broke a mirror! Kid broke a mirror!" Liz shook her head, "That's seven years bad luck y'know Kid." The Reaper's eyes bulged as he gasped in horror, his attitude changing almost completely in the space of half a second, "NO! It can't be seven years bad luck! IT HAS TO BE EIGHT! LET MY BAD LUCK AT LEAST BE SYMMETRICAL!" Kid ranted, tears forming in the corner of his golden eyes as he clutched at his hair and went about panicking in the usual fashion, half about the mess and half about the number seven.

Black*Star stood back, his plans for the night completely lost as he replayed the moment when Kid smashed the mirror over and over again in his head. Kid may have claimed to do it because it was Asymmetrical, but the blue-haired boy could not help but think that there was something more to the cause. _The way he just stared at the mirror, something isn't right… _Black*Star jumped back onto the roof and away from the still-ranting Reaper, starting his return to his own house. _There is definitely something going on here!_

~ The next day, at the Academy ~

The Classroom was full of voices and chatter and as always, Maka and Soul were there before the others. "Where do you think they are?" Maka asked, looking around like she expected them to be sitting with some other students. "Probably still on their way, because their partners didn't drag them out of bed half an hour early…" Soul groaned, face planting the desk in front of him. As if on cue, Black*Star strode in followed by Tsubaki. "Hey Dude!" Soul grinned, immediately perking up as he stood up and walked over to Black*Star. "I better not have missed anything; a BIG STAR like me has to be updated on things!" Black*Star grinned as he high fived Soul. Maka and Tsubaki smiled at each other, nodding their greetings as Tsubaki sat down. "Hey, where's Mr. Symmetrical?" Black*Star asked, his eyes narrowing slightly. "I'm right here. You know, I'm touched to know you think I'm Symmetrical," Kid smirked from behind him, Liz and Patty entering the class moments after. Black*Star paled slightly. _Okay, since when did he get there? I would have at least heard him walk in! _The Assassin turned around, "You should be happy with that compliment! I mean, who WOULDN'T want a compliment off me?" He laughed loudly. "Okay Class, settle down! To your seats, books out you will need them today!" Professor Stein announced as he rolled in on his office chair. As everyone sat down Stein scribbled two words on the board. "Alright, today we're going to be learning the art of Combined Resonance! Black*Star and Death the Kid, please come to the front." The two boys frowned slightly, but did as they were told, sharing awkward glances as they reached the front and awaited further instructions.

_**/**_

**There you go, chapter two! I'm happy that I got this up so fast, but this doesn't mean that the next will be up as quickly as this one was I'm afraid. I hope you enjoyed it. If you did, PLEASE let me know by reviewing. The more Reviews, the quicker the next chapter will be up. Thanks for reading!**

**~SynsAbyss**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews. Here is the next chapter, I'm sorry if it's a bit of a mind fuck. But please, enjoy nonetheless!**

**Disc. – I do not own Soul Eater, only the plot here is mine.**

* * *

"So, can anybody tell me what Combined Resonance is?" Stein asked, walking back and forth across the front of the classroom, just in front of Kid and Black*Star. Maka raised her hand slightly and Stein caught a glimpse of it, "Maka?" The girl sighed and stood up, "As stated in our work books, Combined Resonance is a move any two people who are close as friends or family can use," She took a breath before continuing, "It normally is used by a pair of Meisters when they are without their Weapons for self-defense, and the power of the strike depends on the power the individuals posses and the strength of their souls."

Stein nodded, clearly impressed, "Anything else?" The class looked back at Maka, who was flicking through her book until she found the page she was looking for, "Combined Resonance is like a normal Soul Resonance, and the pair can hear each other's thoughts and feel how they are feeling. For each pair it's a different Resonance, a mixture of each fighting style and their strengths." Stein nodded in approval, and an excited chatter rippled through the classroom.

The Professor cleared his throat to get the student's attention once again, "You got one part wrong Maka, not just any pair of friends can use the move, they have to train with each other to be able to use the move." Black*Star and Kid glanced at each other again, getting the gist of what was being asked of them. "Black*Star, Kid, this is like group resonance, but this time you have to put your all into it and hold hands," Stein stated, standing in front of them. "Hold hands?!" Black*Star's eye twitched, "No way dude. I'm way too big a star for that!" Stein glared at the boy and the Assassin gulped, slightly un-nerved by the Scientists look. "Oh fine!" He growled as he took hold of the Reaper's outstretched hand, "It's your lucky day, holding the hand of such a big star like me..." Kid chuckled and muttered something inaudible. "Go ahead you two, but if you feel a painful tug on your souls, pull out of it immediately, a Combined Resonance is significantly more dangerous than a Group Resonance!" Stein ordered, standing back. The two Meisters nodded and started focusing, calling out to each other using their souls. Slowly yet surely their bodies started to glow an alluring light blue as their souls expanded slightly. The students watched in awe as a small wisp of their souls reached out towards each other and connected with a small flash of light. But something strange happened. As the students looked on, the souls that had once surrounded only one Meister each suddenly conjoined. As the two souls became one, the light that once joined the small wisps filled the space enveloped the pair.

Black*Star looked around as his eyes grew used to the bright space, desperately looking for Kid. He could hear voices, one louder than the other. "Kid?" He called out as he turned on the spot, searching for the Reaper. He stopped dead in his tracks. There standing next to Kid was the figure neither Meister could forget. The figure stared back at the Assassin, a mouth stained by five vertical lines upturning into a smirk. Golden eyes gleamed as it took hold of the startled Reaper who was being held like a rag doll as his limbs fell limp. Kid stared up at the space, as if he couldn't move his body or scream. It was almost like he had been put to sleep with his eyes open. "Kid!" Black*Star yelled, running forwards. He looked down at the space between them and his eyes widened when he saw he was making little progress towards the helpless Meister. He looked back up and his heart skipped a beat as the figure dug dull teeth into Kid's bare, pale neck.

A pained scream erupted from the Reapers mouth which caused the other Meister to squeeze his eyes shut. He couldn't bear to hear the Death God's scream. He didn't have to for much longer as the figure dropped Kid without hesitation. Black*Star was now only a step away from the two, his fist flying towards the figure. The figure smirked, red blood running from the corner of his mouth. "PULL BACK!" A voice echoed loudly. Just as Black*Star was about to make contact with the figure, pain surged through his chest and a wave of invisible energy struck him like a moving brick wall, sending him flying back off his feet. As he landed with a heavy thud the light around him disappeared and his surroundings was that of the Academy's classroom. As he lifted his head slightly he noticed he was lying on his back eagle-spread across the floor. A pair of hands picked him up off the floor while he was still in a daze. "Black*Star, wake up, now's not the time for a nap dude!" Soul said in his right ear as he steadied the boy.

The Assassin shook himself free of Soul's and Tsubaki's grips and supported himself for a few moments, before the top half of his body lurched forwards as he bent over. Vile lifted up his throat and soon he let his stomach's contents spill out on to the floor. A hand patted him on his back as his body shook violently. It took him a few moments but soon he stood straight and wiped his mouth on the back of his glove. "Where's Kid?" Black*Star asked, looking and sounding quite exasperated. Soul's expression turned even more worried at the mention of the young Reaper. "He got the worst of it, he's over there," Soul replied as he pointed over to the other side of the classroom. Black*Star immediately turned his sights to where Soul was pointing, to see Stein and the others leaning over Kid who hadn't got up off the floor. "I need to take him to the Medical Room, Maka call Lord Death and tell him the situation. Maka nodded and ran over to the mirror that looked like it had been knocked over, but not before shooting a worried glance at Black*Star. Stein grunted as he lifted Kid off the floor, carrying him out of the room at a hurried pace. The Thompson sisters followed suit. Wait. His eyes shot back to the floor where Kid had lain, a small puddle of darkening blood stained the floor. His neck! Black*Star jumped over the mess he made and staggered after the Professor, a worried looking Tsubaki following him and trying to get sense out of his actions.

Black*Star didn't slow down, even when his mind became clouded with dizziness. _That person… Was it…_ The memory of the golden eyes radiated back into his mind. _Was that Kid's madness?_

* * *

**And there you go! The next chapter will be out after Christmas, so enjoy the Holidays. Once again, I'm sorry if it was a bit of a Mind fuck. I actually do not like this chapter but oh well! Keep the reviews coming my friends, and thanks once again!**

**Have a Merry Christmas,**

**~SynsAbyss**


End file.
